Tzeentch
Tzeentch is the name give to a malevolent chaos deity who represents the vitality and volatility of change in the Warhammer roleplaying game series. Tzeentch is closely associated with sorcery and magic, as well as dynamic mutation and grand scheming. In his mind Tzeentch listens to the hopes and plans of every mortal and every nation and through his own complex plots and manipulation he alters the course of history to achieve some great plan beyond mortal knowledge. Tzeentch is often visualized as the serpent which writhes and twists to represent constant change and this is mirrored in its symbol with curves and points to represent change and conclusion. Followers Rubric Marines Rubric Marines are the former marines of the Thousands Sons Marine Legion. A spell known as the Rubric of Ahriman was created to curb the mutations that had begun to ravage the legion. It did this, but at the cost of every non-psychic member of the legion having their bodies crumbled to dust and their souls bound within their armor. The spell also had the effect of dulling the minds and wills of the unfortunates affected by it, leaving them as little more than automatons. In battle, Rubric Marines are highly difficult to destroy, being essentially animated suits of armor, and are equipped with weapons that have been enchanted by the sorcerers who lead them in battle. Aspiring Sorcerers These are the members of the Thousand Sons Legion who did have psychic powers. The Rubric of Ahriman very greatly improved the abilities of the Legion's psychics, making them far, far more deadly. Aspiring Sorcerers are champions of Tzeentch, and lead their Rubric Marine brothers in combat. The presence of a Sorcerer energizes the souls of the Rubric Marines, improving their normally sluggish speeds to a pace more reminiscent of their speed in life. Ahzek Ahriman one of the most powerful servants of the Lord Of Change and a full-fledged villain in his own right - please see Ahzek Ahriman for more information on the magical miscreant. Daemons Lord Of Change Lords of Change are the Greater Daemons of Tzeentch and are powerful sorcerers and resourceful manipulators who appear to mortals as omniscient beings. They are said to be able to turn scores of men into boneless spawn at a mere glance, destroy an armored vehicle with a flick of a finger or wrench the soul out of even the mightiest warriors with a simple word. Furthermore they are capable of seeing the near future which allows them to predict their foes and allies every move. Thus a Lord of Change can only be defeated when it is part of one of Tzeentch's grand schemes, when he tricks his own Daemon by sending it false visions of the future. Horrors Horrors are the Lesser Daemons of Tzeentch and manifest as an ever changing mass of shifting limbs with a cackling face in the centre. Tzeentch creates almost all of them as cheerful, babbling Pink Horrors - a Pink Horror splits into two smaller Blue Horrors when its body is destroyed - while these two are just as powerful as their former Pink self, Blue Horrors tend to squabble endlessly among themselves as their cheerful nature is reversed with the splitting. Just like other Daemons of Tzeentch they are capable of sorcery. Depending on the power of a Horror, this sorcery can range from the common hurling of warp flames to more exotic powers such as the creation of arcane items from their bodies or the manipulation of mortal minds by imitating strange and exotic musical instruments. Horror Packs rely heavily on their ranged sorcerous attacks but even in melee they are difficult to deal with. Although weak in close combat, their magical, twisting bodies are hard to destroy and can regenerate whole limbs with ease. Flamers Flamers (also known as the Pyrodaemons of Tzeentch, Keepers of the True Flame of Change, Candelabra Mutationi) are writhing Lesser Daemons of Tzeentch. The body of a Flamer is a headless conical torso. It has two long arms, both terminating in weird stumps, which are adorned with razor-sharp teeth and flickering tongues, and continuously belching acrid and sulphuric smoke. Flamers move by bumping and hopping around, leaping into the air in a gravity-defying and comical fashion. Flamers excel at leading assaults on defensive position, since there is no fortification that can offer protection against their magical fire. They attack by unleashing roaring gouts of alchemical fire from their arms. These fires are highly unpredictable, and can have a wide variety of effects - sometimes burning anything that they come in contact with to ashes in a multi-hued conflagration, sometimes turning them into frozen crystal, or even spraying surprised enemies with an iridescent cascade of sweet-tasting liquor. They have also been known to project gasses that dissolve all living tissues, leaving behind only empty armour and uniforms, while on other occasions, they have the exact opposite effect, leaving the enemy unscathed but naked and defenceless. Screamers Screamers, often referred to as Sky-sharks, are the Daemonic Beasts of Tzeentch. They soar through the warp in groups in search for souls. Screamers are very agile due to their ability of flight and possess a feral but cunning intellect. Though they are able to use magic based attacks, their greatest weapons are their so called Warp Jaws which allow them to chew through all kinds of solid matter, even the armored hide of a space ship. In a direct confrontation there are few that can withstand their jaws or outrun their wings. Disks Of Tzeentch Disks Of Tzeentch are modified versions of Screamers used as mounts for those Tzeentch finds worthy - only the chaos god's most trusted of followers are allowed to ride these powerful daemons. Category:Warhammer Villains Category:Demon Category:Immortals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Dark Forms Category:Cataclysm Category:Deities Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Symbolic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Karma Houdini Category:Genocidal Category:Nihilists Category:Monster Master Category:Trickster Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tabletop Games Villains Category:Strategic Category:Mutilators Category:Sophisticated